This invention relates to a stem device for eyeglasses frames and the like.
Currently known are eyeglasses frames which have a stem or leg, associated with a hinge attached to a front piece which houses lenses, wherein the stem is positioned, in normal use, at a smaller angle than 90.degree. with respect to the front piece.
Thus, the stems are made to lie close against the user's temples for holding the eyeglasses at an optimum position even in the event of jerky movements of the head.
Also known nowadays are eyeglasses frames which incorporate hinges, adapted for providing elastic overcenter spreading and snap-closing features.
A drawback of such prior frames is the disturbing, action of the pressure exerted by the legs on the user's temples for holding the eyeglasses in position.
Such prior frame types also have disadvantages that due to their complex construction they are consequently vulnerable, to jamming due to their complex operation, and to wear occuring in relatively movable and contacting parts.